Struck Hart
by Ninja Misao
Summary: (Based around Highland Fling) The Harts enjoy a wonderful outing only to have it ruined by an attempt to Jennifer's life. Can Jonathan keep it together long enough to find out who did this or will he succumb to his rage.
1. Part One

Hart to Hart

Struck Hart

Part One

* * *

The sun peeked through the clouds sailing across the sapphire colored sky. The black birds and seagulls were singing their wonderful songs as the sunlight felt wonderful on the skin of Jennifer Hart. She stood there for a moment letting the wind play with her short red hair. Jonathan smiled at the sight of his wife closing her eyes and welcoming the feel of the warm sun, but he knew they didn't have much time so with a regrettable sigh he moved toward his wife and tapped her on the shoulder. Jennifer opened her eyes and took a hold of her husband's hand. She looked into her husband's blue eyes longing for his comfort. Jonathan felt the same as he pulled her close, but before the two of them could press their lips together a voice rang out along with a bark causing them both to sigh.

"You two coming?" Max said.

Jonathan turned to see Max with Freeway standing by the exit of the stadium with Jeanne standing beside him.

"Were coming." Jennifer replied.

"Maybe next time." Jonathan said in a sly tone.

Jennifer nodded with a smirk across her lips as the two of them joined the others toward the next event.

Jennifer smiled, who knew she had such a rich Scottish heritage;from the interesting meetings to the celtic dancing and now the highland games this was truly a wonderful experience she didn't want to forget.

Jennifer felt a change in the wind, it seem to get colder and stronger it almost pushed her back. It was as if Mother Nature was trying to protect the middle age journalist but she couldn't think of what it could be. Looking up at her husband her once happy smile dissolved as she felt an intense throbbing sensation from her left side of her body. With her heart racing and the throbbing increasing Jennifer let go of her husband's hand and stopped as she touched her left side hissing in pain. Blinking away a wave of tears she tried to reach out for her husband barely grabbing the edge of his shirt. No longer feeling his wife's touch he quickly turned around just in time to catch his wife as her legs could no longer hold her.

"Darling…" Jonathan said worried tone.

"I guess...we'll have to put on fun on hold." Jennifer whispered.

Jonathan careful sat his wife down at the trunk of a tree, he then gently touched the side that Jennifer held protectively. His eyes widen at the sight of the crossbow bolt lodged in his wife's side. He could see her hand trying to pulling out the bolt but he gently pulled her hand away and looked up into her scared sadden eyes.

"Is it bad? Jennifer asked.

"Yes...but don't worry it will be okay. Jonathan said trying to reassure his wife.

Jonathan and Jennifer ears picked up a pair of feet running away from the scene. He stood up to see the back of an older gentlemen glancing back every so often in hopes of getting away. Balling up his fist Jonathan's narrowed eyes laid on the older man who did this to his wife. He watched him getting further and further away and Jennifer knew that look, he was going to hurt that man and she had to stop him. She reached out pushing past the throbbing pain in hopes of grabbing her husband's hand but she wasn't fast enough as Jonathan slipped out of her reach as he took off running.

"Max take care of her!" Jonathan yelled.

Max nodded as he stood by Mrs. H while Jeannie ran off to find a phone to call 911. Jennifer felt her once bountiful amount of energy slowly seeped away as waves of dizziness and darkness washed over her. Shaking her head Jennifer reached out again and successfully tugged on Max's long kilt. His eyes traveled down to meet Jennifer's stern emerald green ones.

"Stop him." Jennifer forced out her lips.

Max wanted to protest but he knew Mr. H more than anyone, he hasn't seen that look in a long time which only meant one thing, someone might end up hurt or worse. The moment Jeannie showed up he wasted no time in handing her Freeway's leash and took off running after Jonathan, he just hoped he wasn't too late.

Running on pure adrenaline Jonathan finally caught up with the man who hurt his wife. From what he concluded the person was an older gentleman most likely from the same clan but he didn't care Jonathan tackled him to the ground anyways. An uncountable fury rose within him as he sat on top of the gentlemen punching him relentlessly. He could hear the man mumbling something but Jonathan didn't care, for anyone who hurts his wife isnt gets away with it.

Max finally caught up to Jonathan he struggled but succeeded in pulling Mr. H. off of the unconscious assailant.

"Let me go!" Jonathan yelled.

"No! Mrs. H wanted me to stop you." Max said informing him.

Jonathan could feel the anger slowly leaving his body as he watched the local authorities dragged the unconscious man away. Jonathan closed his eyes as he felt Max let him go. After a few moments he exhaled letting all of his aggression evaporate up into the sky.

Max gave Jonathan a pat on the back and both men headed back to Mrs. H.

Freeway stayed by Jennifer's side whimpering as Jeannie let go of the leash letting the pup to sit down in her lap. Jeannie sat down beside her taking a hold of her friends hand squeezing it ever so often in hopes of keeping her eyes open. Jennifer's pale complexion and shallow breaths wasn't going to stop this woman from waiting for her husband and Max to return. She blinked her eyes more often than usual as a wave of darkness loomed over her vision, from what little she had left she could see the lush green grass and sapphire color sky. Jennifer forced a smile across her face as she struggled to lift her hand to pet her beloved puppy.

"You need to hang on... help is on the way." the Jeannie said in a worried tone.

"...I hope he is okay..." Jennifer said softly.

Jeannie's eyes widen at the site of Max and Jonathan walking toward them, she turned to Jennifer whose eyes were closed, but a loud bark from Freeway jolted her awake causing her to look upon her husband and friend with a weak smile. Jeannie left Jennifer's side as Jonathan took her place beside his wife. Slipping his hand into hers Jennifer sighed contently as she rested head on his chest. Jonathan gently rocked his wife in his arms as she struggled to keep her emerald green eyes focused on him.

"I'm glad you're okay darling..." Jennifer said breathing heavily.

Jonathan smiled as he gently caressed his wife's cheek he noticed a few tears trickle down his fingers. He continued to smile as he wiped away her tears. Jennifer reached up and touched his face wiping away her husband's tears as well.

"The game we play is a dangerous one darling...like it or not this was bound to happen." Jennifer said in a sad tone.

"Yes, and like always we will solve this game together."Jonathan said strongly.

Jennifer smiled as she finally closed her eyes, Jonathan could hear the ambulance sirens blazing it was only a matter of time before he would have to let go of his wife so he bent down and laid a tender kiss upon her lips.

"Yes, rest now darling and don't worry everything is going to be alright."


	2. Part Two

Hart to Hart

Struck Hart

Part Two

* * *

Darkness is a funny thing, while many find the thought of being lost in a void of an endless pit frightening Jennifer Hart found it quite relaxing. Her body seemed at ease as her spirit floated through the abyss of nothingness. Yet every so often a voice would interrupt her peace and pull her closer to the light.

The muffled voice only seem to grow louder but after a few endless moments it slowly began to clear.

 _"Darling….Please come back to me."_

A smile formed across her lips for she knew that voice very well. Instead of floating in the vast pool of darkness she turned around and headed for the light.

 _"I'm coming Darling."_

Sitting in the patient room holding his wife's hand was Jonathan Hart, it's been over a few days since the ambulance brought his wife in. After the emergency surgery Jennifer's been asleep with no change in her condition. He looked upon his wife yearning to see her beautiful emerald eyes looking up at him or perhaps to feel her fingers caress his face. A yawn escaped his lips as he felt his eyes grow heavy, Jonathan soon found himself closing his eyes every few moments. After another stiff yawn escaped him he could no longer fight the sandman's pleas and finally drifted off to sleep. Where he would dream of his precious wife in his protective embrace..

The periodic beeping is the first noise that welcomed Jennifer back to the conscious world. She tried to open her eyes but found it difficult to do so, but after a bit of struggle she managed to open her emerald green eyes. The first image welcomed her was that of a plain smooth white ceiling. As her eyes traveled down she noticed a steel picture frame on the wall of a vast lush green meadow and sea blue sky. Her eyes then traveled down to her hand which was covered by another. With a bit more struggle Jennifer finally turned her head to the right, a smile tugged across her lips at the sight of her sleeping husband holding her hand in his.

"Darling….." Jonathan mumbled in his sleep.

With her throat dry as the Arizona desert she found it impossible to respond to her beloved husband. So she did the next best thing she squeezed his hand as hard as she could. Her eyes picked up the sight of a tube on top of her hand. She struggled once more as she tried to pull the tube out, only to be stopped by a pair of baby blue eyes looking deep within her green emerald ones.

"No darling it needs to be there." Jonathan said in a gentle tone.

Jennifer stopped at the sound of his voice and gently brush her hand across his cheek. The two of them stayed like that for a while until a knock on the door brought them back to reality.

"Come in." Jonathan said.

In walked a man with short black hair and sky blue eyes, he wore a white doctor's jacket with a stethoscope hanging across his neck.

"Good Morning Mr. Hart I see Mrs. Hart is finally awake." the man said.

"Yes I am glad she is." Jonathan responded.

The Doctor nodded as he turned to Jennifer with a smile. She seemed curious by this new comer thus her eyes remained fixed on him..

"Hello Mrs. Hart my name is Dr. Kevin Simpson and I assure you we will do our best to take good care of you. Now I am going to examine you to see if we can remove some of theses uncomfortable tubes." The Doctor said slowly.

Jennifer nodded for she now understood where she was, blinking away a few tears her eyes looked away from the doctor. She was in the hospital, with so many tubes connected to her she felt more like a machine than a human being. Taking a deep breath she nodded once more as she looked back to Doctor Simpson. She would just have to set her fear aside for now and work on getting better.

Dr. Simpson began his examination from checking her eyes with a small flashlight to testing the strength in her hands. He raised an eyebrow at how strong her grip was. Yet the moment he touched around the area where the bolt was she jumped a bit and quickly shook her head. The doctor nodded to himself before finishing his examination.

"Well?" Jonathan asked.

"Mrs. Hart is doing very well better than I though." Dr. Simpson said as he pulled a bottle of water out of his coat pocket.

He noticed Mrs. Hart eyeing the water as if it was gold. With a smile he pulled out a cup and poured the water in half way and handed it to her.

Jennifer gladly accepted it and drinked it happily, her once dry mouth felt so much better as the cold liquid hydrated her dry throat.

"I know it's a bit soon, but when can she leave?" Jonathan asked

"I would say in a few more days I would like to see how she fares with eating and to see if her she can talks to us." The Doctor said.

Jonathan nodded it made sense, he found himself looking away from everyone as his mind began to wander. He needed to find out who was behind this. He had an idea who it could be and the thought infuriated him. He would have to fly solo on this one or so he thought. Jonathan felt his wife's warm hand gently playing with his hair before traveling down to his cheek. She looked at him deeply with her emerald green eyes.

"I know….I'll try to keep my anger in check" Jonathan said.

Dr. Simpson could tell the two of them need some time alone so he walked to the door. He looked back at he couldn't help but smile, in all his years in his line of work he had never seen such a devoted husband. Thinking it best to mind his own business he left the door and walked down the hall.

With her throat still feeling a bit dry Jennifer found it hard to say awake. Her eyes seem to grow heavy as she gently squeezed her husband's hand. Jonathan nodded as a smile tugged across his lips as he watched his wife struggle against the sandman. So he merely bent over and laid a soft kiss upon her forehead.

"Rest darling I'll be back tomorrow." Jonathan said softly.

Jennifer eyes finally closed completely as she drifted off to sleep.

Jonathan sighed contently as he stood up and walked to the door he switched off the lights before he left the room.

 _"Yeah I guess we all need a bit of rest."_


	3. Part Three

Hart to Hart

Struck Hart

Part Three

* * *

Jonathan Hart couldn't sleep so he remained out in the waiting room with his eyes glued to the ground. His mind wandered back to the event that led him to be in the hospital. Yet no matter how he pictured it he still couldn't figure out who would do this. While the man he injured was likely a henchman of some sort his mind still plagued him about whom the true mastermind could be.

Jonathan rubbed the sides of his forehead as an agitated sigh escaped his lips. He had so many questions and not enough answers, but with the lack of food and a much needed cup of coffee his investigation would have to wait.

As if his prayers have been answered a familiar whiff of his favorite brown liquid along with the smell of an egg and sausage sandwich definitely caught his attention. His eyes looked up at the small table in front of him as a smile formed across his lips, for there was a steaming hot cup of coffee with an egg and sausage sandwich sitting beside it. Looking to his side Jonathan spotted Max sitting on the couch looking back at him. The butler merely nodded and Jonathan nodded back he was very happy to see his friend.

Jonathan simply calmly took a few sips from his cup while practically inhaling the sandwich in two bites. A content sigh escaped his lips as he felt his headache diminish and his mind cleared.

"Thanks Max." Jonathan replied.

"No problem Mr. H how is she doing? Max asked.

"She's doing well the doctor wants to keep her with a few days for observation." Jonathan replied.

Max nodded in response, he was glad to know that Mrs. H would be okay but the look across Mr. H's face told him this mystery was far from over.

"Whoever did this will try again." Jonathan said in a serious tone.

"True...so what should our next move be?" Max asked.

Stop them before they have a chance to strike ." Jonathan replied.

Jonathan stood up after draining the coffee cup dry. He raised his arms up in the air stretching out his back as a huge yawn rolled off his lips. He could feel the last of the fog dissipate from his mind. He turned his head and noticed a few policemen exit the elevator and walk down the hall.

"Hm so the man who hurt Jennifer is also in this hospital?" Jonathan asked a loud.

"Yes, his name is Col. Mac Bridger." A familiar voice answered.

Jonathan turned to the elevator doors to see Jeannie standing there, her serious but sad eyes met Jonathan's stern blue ones which cause her to take a step back.

"I never met for things to get out of hand like this ...I'm sorry." Jeannie said.

Jonathan he shook his head he could feel his temperature rise but he knew if it wasn't for her Jennifer would not be here right now, but he calmly nodded his head to Jeannie as she sat down beside Max.

Max cleared his throat which caused Jonathan to look his way. He noticed his friend holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"Um Mr. H. before I forget you might want to read this." Max said.

Jonathan sat back down as Max placed the piece of paper on the table in front of him. Glancing over the paper he crumbled it up. Taking a long deep breath Jonathan's eyes bore into Jeannie who did her best not to jump out of her skin.

"So it appears Jennifer isn't a descendant of any scottish clan after all…care to explain this?" Jonathan asked angrily.

Jeannie looked away as Jonathan's eyes continued to bore into her. She couldn't face him in fact all she wanted to do is runaway. In the end she knew what she needed to done, she's been lying so much it was finally time to tell the truth.

"I knew no one else would stand up to Ramsey Maclaish and with him being a blood relative, along with his greed I knew he would have slowly brought our clan down with him. When I met Jennifer I saw a warm person with a good heart and she even had enough courage to stand up to Ramsey. So …I forged all the documents because I thought she was the only one who could truly keep our culture alive." Jeannie confessed.

Jonathan could tell Jeannie was telling the truth and she was right his wife does have a big heart and she would fight for her life for anything she believed in. A loud sigh escaped his lips as he forced himself to calm down. He could still feel the fury raging within him he would save it for the man who truly deserve it ...Ramsey Maclaish.

"Hm So Ramsey would stoop this low for just a title, there has to be more to it than that." Jonathan pondered.

"I wouldn't put it past him but there had been rumors of Ramsey obtaining land under special circumstances." Jeannie said seriously.

Placing his hand on his chin he tilted his head to the side as all the pieces started to fall into place. His eyes narrowed as he felt his temperature rise once more. Jonathan snatched the empty paper cup and crumbled it up in his hand.

After a few long deep breaths Jonathan looked back over at Jeannie and Max. His serious demeanor caused Jeannie to jump but she continued to hold Max's hand.

"Ramsey Maclaish…he's the real mastermind behind all of this." Jonathan said.

"If so we need proof." Max interjected.

Jonathan stood up and tossed the crumpled cup in the trash can, before looking back to his friend and Jeannie.

"Don't worry we'll have our proof soon enough." Jonathan said with a hint of anger.

Jeannie and Max could only look at each other for they knew this wasn't a good idea. With Jonathan's temper slowly spiraling out of control all they could do was hope that everything would turn out okay. For the only person who could quell the beast was currently out of commission.


	4. Part Four

Hart to Hart

Struck Hart

Part Four

* * *

Patience, the one thing Jonathan was never really good at. While he would wait on Jennifer and Max for as long as need be, for everyone else it was a different story. Here he was in the waiting room waiting for Ramsey Maclaish. With every fiber in his being he knew that this man wanted his wife out of the way to claim a piece of land. How could someone ever choose such a thing over a human life.

The elevator doors opened and Jonathan glanced up to see his target. The Scottish man glanced around the room for a few moments before walking up to the nurse's desk. After a short conversation that ended with his signature smile Ramsey continued down the hall.

Jonathan rose up from his seat with his mind still thinking about Ramsey. He took a long deep breath as he clenched his fists. He could feel his heart racing as his body temperature rose up as well. He needed to remain calm if this was going to work but with his target so close he found it very difficult to do so.

"Mr. H…" Max tried to say.

"I'll be fine Max…stay here with Jeannie, if I am not back within twenty minutes call Lieutenant Delaney." Jonathan said sternly.

Max could only nod as he and Jeannie watched Jonathan walk down the hall. He could see that Mr. H was trying his best to control his temper, but even he knew that wouldn't last.

Ramsey continued down the hall until he spotted two police officers standing outside of room 608. His eyes narrowed a bit but he merely nodded to the officers who nodded back as they watched Ramsey disappear down the hall. Shifting his eyes back and forth he knew he would have to come up with a plan to reach Mac. Bridger.

Ramsey came to a stop; his eyes widen a little as he glanced behind him. While he noticed no one was there he couldn't help but feel as if he was being watched. Just as he was about to turn down the hall he managed to peek into another room. Letting his curiosity get the better of him he slipped inside. His lips curved into a sinister smile for their laying in the medical bed was none other than Jennifer Hart. He looked upon her for a few more moments as a twisted thought entered his mind. Pulling out his silver gun he aimed it at the peaceful sleeping Jennifer with his smile still intact.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hart, but since Colonel Bridger couldn't finish the job I'll have to do it myself." Ramsey said aloud.

Jonathan leaped out from behind the door and took a hold of the gun. Ramsey eyes narrowed as the two of them struggled for control. The gun fired but it hit the ceiling just missing Jonathan's ear.

Jennifer's eyes shot open, she struggled but managed to sit up in the bed. She watched her husband and another gentlemen fighting for control of the gun. The moment she spotted the gun aimed in her direction she rolled off the bed just as it fired. Jennifer looked back to see a bullet hole in the wall where her head would be. Pushing herself off the ground Jennifer steadied herself with the end table. She concentrated on the two men at the end of the medical bed. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed the man Jonathan was fighting was Ramsey Maclaish.

Jonathan looked upon Ramsey with anger and hate. He tried to keep his temper in check but he threw it all to the wind as he let his emotions finally over take him. Finally taking over the gun he hit Ramsey with the handle before backing up.

Jonathan looked down at the silver gun in his hand, with his adrenaline running into overtime he looked up to Ramsey who tried to catch his footing. Right now all Jonathan could see was a target that needed to be taken care of. So with his stern blue eyes he raised his hand aiming the gun at Ramsey's head. Ramsey smirked as held his hands up as he looked into the serious eyes of Jonathan Hart.

"You have the power now Mr. Hart." Ramsey said.

"I do but what I want to know is why a man would think a piece of land is more important than a human life?" Jonathan finally asked through his anger.

"It's what's on that land that makes one life insignificant." Ramsey replied.

Jonathan's temperature raise even higher once he got his answer. As he held the gun to Ramsey head his mind began to ponder if he have the right to end this man's life.

"Jonathan…" a familiar voice said aloud.

The familiar sound of his wife angelic voice caused him to glance over to see Jennifer standing by her bed. While she did look pale her beauty didn't falter in his eyes.

"Darling…he's not worth it." Jennifer said hoarsely.

Breathing heavily Jonathan could feel his bouts of anger and hate slip away as the words of his angel continued to echo in his mind. His hands were shaking and this infuriated Ramsey. He certainly didn't want to spend any time behind bars and this seemed like an easy way out.

"If you hand me over to the police, I will just get out and come after your wife again. Ramsey said hoping to feed Jonathan's anger.

Before Jonathan could say word a gentle hand touched his shoulder. He turned around to see it was his wife; she managed to hobble over to her husband side. She laid her hand upon his shoulder and slowly eases it down to the gun.

"Enough darling…...let the police take it from here." Jennifer said gently.

Her touch felt like ice cubes soothing a raging fire, Jonathan let his wife push is arm down to his side as the gun slip through his fingers and dropped on to the floor. Turning to Jennifer Jonathan pulled her into his arms for a much needed hug. Jennifer smiled as her fingers played with his hair.

After a few moments someone switched on the lights it was Lieutenant Delaney, he along with another police officer entered the room. While the policeman carted Ramsey away, the lieutenant reached down and picked up the gun before leaving the room.

Max and Jeannie smiled as they stood there for a few minutes watching the Harts embrace. The two of them walked back down the hall letting the Harts have some much needed privacy.

In the room Jonathan sighed contently as he finally felt calm once again. He laid his head upon his wife shoulder while Jennifer continued to play with his hair.

"Darling…" Jonathan whispered.

"Yes." Jennifer answered.

"Can we stay like this for just a little longer?" Jonathan pleaded.

"Of course." Jennifer replied.

It was finally over and Jonathan wanted nothing more than to be in the loving arms of his beloved wife.


End file.
